


Precious

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kinks, Rape, Squicky Pairings, Torture, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by MissyA different ending to the trilogy. (The one that happens in my nightmares once in a while!)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, blah blah blah you know -- right?  
> Story Notes: This is sort of an answer to the Gollum/ANYBODY challenge. It's very dark and morbid though, so be warned.

Frodo awoke to pain. Deep needles stabbing into his wrists and ankles. He noticed a heavy pressure around his neck, and remembered Sam saying something about Gollum strangling them in their sleep. Could Sam have been wrong? When he tried to move the rough ropes chafed painfully against him, and he knew what the source of his pain must be; extremely bad ropeburn.

He heard deep, rumbling voices talking in gibberish. It was pitch black (was it still night?) so he could only see dark outlines of giants all around him. Their limbs were thick and horns stuck out of their head and backs.Orcs. He immediately looked for Sam and found a dark lump not far away from him.

As dark as it was, Frodo could tell his friends eyes were open and staring at him.

"Sam" he whispered, trying to be heard above the Orcs talking. "Sam!" Sam blinked slowly in response but would not speak. "Are you alright?? Did they do anything to you??"

He waited a few moments, but Sam just let his eyes drift closed.

"SAM!" he called, forgetting for a moment to be quiet.

"SHUT UP MAGGOT!" Snarled what looked to be the largest Orc of the pack, kicking him a few times in the back. A cry of pain was ripped from Frodo, and he curled himself into a little protective ball.

"No!!!!" Cried a voice. Its high, raspy and rough.

Gollum broke through the circle of Orcs and threw himself upon Frodo. "No!! Don't hurt kind Master! No don't hurtssss him preciouss -- he unties us, don't hurtssss him gave precious back he did yess.."

Frodo frowned at this, a quick panic growing in his chest. "I never gave you the Ring Gollum. I never even let you so much as touch it --"

Gollums eyes lit up in the dark and he wriggled his long bony fingers. "Ah, but you did Master. Give to me for safe keeping you did, yesssss. You said "Good Smeagol, niccce Smeagol? You keep preciouss for nice masterrr yesss."

The Panic in Frodo's chest turned into a heavy weight that few and grew till it crushed the breath and all remaining hope he had left. He had lost the Ring!.Gollum, who was suppossed to be their guide in this godforsaken land, turned the Ring over to the Dark Lord'. What was to happen with them now? Was there a point in wondering? They were all going to die soon at the Dark Lords hands anyway.

"But hurt the other hobbit, mean naassssty cruel hobbit he is." Gollum looked scornfully over at Sam.

"Eh, we already had our fun wid dat one dere." One Orc said, chuckling. He scratched his privates and pulled at his belt. "Been bleedin a lot he has. Be dead in a hour or so I thinks." He then looked over at Frodo. "Think we could have a go at dis one afore we kills him?"

"Do what ever ya wants." The biggest one said. "Don't mean nuttin ta me."

"Noooo!!" Gollum shrieked again, almost as if in pain. "Please don't! Nice master." He started caressing Frodo's face with his slim hands. "Good, kind, masster.."

He lowered his head and licked at Frodo's lips, gently kissing him. His tongue slipped in Frodo's mouth and the taste was bitter and oily, his breath smelling of fish. Frodo tried to squirm away but was too weak from hunger and exhaustion and depression to protest.

Gollum hid his misshapen head against Frodo's neck, arms around him protectively, muttering, "Don't hurt don't hurt don't hurt."

"Eh fine!! The biggest Orc finally said dissmissively. "Leave 'im out in da cold ta freeze fer all I care!! You were the one who led us ta 'im. We already got wha we needs from 'im, but we needs to get tha Ring back ta tha Master afore he has all our 'eads."

Gollum sighed in pleasure and contentment, kissing him again then trailing a wandering hand down Frodo's limp body. Frodo was turned onto his stomach, his pants slid down.

He saw beside him Sam flinch as a knife was drove into his back, making a low gurgling sound crawl from deep inside of his loyal friend's throat.

What happened after that, Frodo didn't know and didn't care. All hope was lost. The ring taken, Sam was dead, Middle Earth had no chance.

The Dark Lord had won. Frodo gave up and closed his eyes, the weight on his heart and inside his soul to much to bear any longer. It pulled him down in the depth of darkness and despair, and he knew no more.

the end


End file.
